


Inseparable

by Kaylajojo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Liz didn't leave, Peter likes stealing clothes, Trans Peter Parker, everyone is LGBTQ+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylajojo/pseuds/Kaylajojo
Summary: Peter wishes that Ben was alive when he told May that he was transgender. He wishes with all his heart that Ben had gotten to call him Peter. Ben was taken from the world far too young and far too close to home.(This is not entirely movie compliant)





	Inseparable

Now

 

The music pumps loud through the neighborhood.  The wind gusts handfuls of leaves everywhere while Peter and Ned hesitantly make their way into a party they were kind of invited to by some random guy in the hallway at school. 

 

Girls and boys are having fun dancing at the back of the house smiling and giggling, it wasn’t an out of control party, it just happened to have a lot of people there.

 

"Oh look Penis Parker decided to grace our humble party tonight."

 

Peter cringed when he heard Flash's obnoxious voice hit his sensitive ears. This was not uncommon for Flash, especially the nickname 'Penis Parker.' Flash started that nickname after Peter's packer fell out in gym one day, Peter got such bad dysphoria that day that May had to come get him from school. 

 

"Jesus Christ Flash get over yourself!" Ned said rolling his eyes

 

But of course Flash kept doing it.

 

Peter grabbed Ned's arm to keep him from doing something violent, he has tried that before and it ended with Peter holding a bloody paper towel to Ned's nose. 

 

"It's okay Ned, really it's not bothering me today, he is just doing this to get a rise out of us. Now let's go find MJ."

 

Then 

 

Ned has been Peter's best friend since they were both nine years old. They had both brought Legos to school one day for show and tell and the two have been inseparable since. 

 

Ned was the first person Peter told to call him 'P' instead of his deadname. Ned was so amazing about it and he has been with Peter through it all.

 

Ned held Peter while he cried the first time he got his period, he helped Peter find a new name that felt right, helped him get a safe binder, and he was the first person to ever call Peter, Peter. 

 

_Inseparable._

 

Now 

 

Once they found MJ they also found Liz, at this moment Flash's comments were pushed out of his mind because Peter was now surrounded by his support system that consisted of Ned, Liz, and MJ. There was a time where Peter had a crush on Liz, but after the vulture incident, he became extremely aware that MJ and Liz had a little thing for each other and they were perfect together. So now the two girls have been happily together for about a month and a half now. Peter's little group of friends consisted solely of LGBTQ+ individuals. Liz is pansexual, MJ is a lesbian, Ned is gay, and Peter is bisexual and transgender. Peter would have it no other way. 

 

Then

 

See, Ned had known Peter was trans for a while, but with his new found friendship with Liz and MJ, he really wanted to tell them.

 

He invited both girls over one afternoon while May was out. Ned was currently with Peter because Peter was working himself up so much that he was making himself sick and Ned was there trying to calm Peter down.

 

"Peter they are still going to be your friend regardless."

 

"You don't kno-"

 

A knock at the door cut Peter off.

 

"Oh my god, Ned tell them I had to go um, tell them I had to leave I can't do th-" Peter was rambling pacing around his room looking at the window like he was about to swing right out of it when Ned cut him off with a strong hug crushing Peter to his chest.

 

"Peter Parker stop, they are going to be so cool about this, okay? If they aren't well nobody wants to be friends with transphobic people anyway."

 

Peter nodded shakily into Ned's chest.

 

"Okay."

 

In the end, the girls were incredibly sweet about the whole thing and very understanding. Peter felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and finally let himself become close friends with both girls.

 

Now

 

The group was lightly conversing while Peter watched the party around him. He stopped coming to many parties because ever since the spider bite his sense go haywire at a place like this. 

Peter's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his name.

 

"So Peter have you talked to May yet about taking T?" Liz asked 

 

"Eh well..." Peter started to say.

 

Peter had been trying to figure out how to ask May about it, Peter knew it would be extremely expensive and almost impossible to know if taking T would work on him because of the spider bite and he couldn't take the chance of a doctor reading too far into his blood or DNA.

 

"Not yet, we probably can't afford it to be honest." Peter finished his thought.

 

Everyone shared a look of understanding before Peter continued,

 

"Also because everything is enhanced within me the regular type of dosages and stuff probably wouldn't even work on me."

 

Then

 

Peter wishes that Ben was alive when he told May that he was transgender. He wishes with all his heart that Ben had gotten to call him Peter. Ben was taken from the world far too young and far too close to home. Nonetheless, when Peter told May that he was transgender and that he would like to be called Peter she just hugged him and told him that she was going to be there no matter what and that she was going to help him.

 

Along with Ned, May became his biggest supporter, and he couldn't be more grateful.

 

There was a time that stuck out to Peter the most. Before Peter had gotten bitten he had gone to a doctor to learn about ways for him to transition however he had a doctor that misgendered him and May just decked the doctor right in the face. From that day forward she vowed that she would protect Peter with everything she had in her and Peter felt more loved than he ever thought someone could feel. 

 

Now 

 

Considering Peter was bitten he couldn't just go to any doctor, considering how strange his blood was, he needed someone he could trust to help him transition. 

 

"Peter have you ever thought of asking Tony Stark for help, he would understand and would definitely want to help and the guy would definitely have to tools to do it," Ned explained.

 

And so, that very conversation leads Peter to tell Tony Stark that he is transgender.

 

.

 

It took Peter a week after that conversation to act on what had Ned said

 

Peter's hands were shaking like he was being shocked, he was terrified, This conversation could go so badly, but Peter needed help, Peter's dysphoria was eating him alive and Tony was the only Person he knew that could help him and know his identity. This was so frustrating.

 

There was a trail running down his cheek as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye, and he desperately tried to hold it back. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. He wasn’t going to cry on a bench in the middle of Central Park on a Saturday sitting in a t-shirt that he was one-hundred percent sure belongs to Ned. 

 

He looked back down at the contact for a long time, debating whether or not to hit dial.

 

He knew he shouldn’t. Peter knew he should leave him alone. 

 

The tone beeped seven times before there was a sharp “Peter, I’m in the middle of a very important meeting- unless the world is ending, can it wait a few hours?”

 

“Oh, God…I’m so so sorry. I… am sorry. I didn’t- I’m…sorry,” Peter whispered, shutting his eyes and cutting off the call before Tony could finish the word that had slightly come through the speaker.

 

Peter breathed out, long and deep, trying to steady himself as he put his head in his hands

 

His phone rang again, but he ignored it. When it rang a second time, he put it on silent. He was bothersome to Tony and he couldn't handle hearing it in his voice. 

 

He was so out of it, he barely even heard the noise of repulsors off to his right. 

 

“So. What is going on?” Tony asked him, head turned and looking down at Peter.

 

Peter had all but a second of silence, before opening his mouth to explain that he needed his help however he didn't get that far because he was bursting into tears instead.

 

“Oh, Christ,” Tony muttered, immediately pulling Peter in by his arms and guiding his head into Tony’s shoulder, right hand wrapping around Peter’s back as he held tight and let him cry against the incredibly expensive suit.

 

“Mr.Stark, please... I’m sorry, I- I’m fine, you've got a, a m-meeting, I’m fi-”

 

“Peter, calm down buddy,” Tony said gently, squeezing him a little tighter and letting his head drop against the top of Peter’s hair.

 

“Tony, I really didn’t- I didn’t mean to interrupt- you… y-you’ve got a meeting-”

 

“Screw the damn meeting,” Tony signaled a hand, and Peter could guess the sort of face he was pulling, “they’re awful. I feel like my services are needed more over here, anyway- all I was doing was drifting off there, I'm sorry I snapped at you, this has been a long day and I took it out on you.”

 

Peter sniffed, wiping shaking fingers over his eyes. He should let go; pull away, stop fucking crying. Jesus, he was so-

 

“Okay, first, I want you to stop thinking whatever you’re thinking. I don’t care what it is. Just stop it,” Tony declared, slashing a hand through the air firmly and holding Peter that little bit tighter with the one still curled across his back.

 

Peter tried. But he couldn’t let it go. He probably fucking deserved this anyway.

 

Tony sighed like he could physically read Peter’s mind. “Okay then. So if you’re not going to stop, are you at least going to tell me what going on?”

 

Peter didn’t say anything; he just clutched tightly to the lapels of Tony’s shirt and desperately tried to suppress the apparently never-ending stream of tears, shaking his head quietly as he did so.

 

"Come on Pete, talk to me spidey."

 

_Here goes nothing,_

 

"Dysphoria," Peter mumbled into Tony shirt

 

"Dysp- oh, oh okay hey I get it I really do, better than you think actually." Tony sighed and released Peter to look at him in the eyes.

 

"Well I..I. I can't go to a regular doctor now that I'm all spider and stuff and like not being able to do anything to transition is breaking my heart and I just thought you might be able to help me with some of the medical stuff, but I mean you don't have to, in fact I am really sorry I bothered you with this, jesus this was supposed to go better than it did and-" Peter was talking so fast he was sure that his lungs were going to collapse, but thankfully Tony cut him off.

 

"Peter I will be more than happy to help you kid, I can even get in touch with Bruce to get a better understanding of things if you are comfortable with that, and I will help you in every single way that I can. Okay?"

 

Peter's hands were still shaking but he felt like he wasn't being suffocated anymore and it felt like he gained one more person in his life that he could truly trust, and Peter felt blown away that he had so many people there for him.

 

"Oh, okay, yeah....yeah that would be great," Peter said gratefully.

 

Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder and starting talking again while walking them out of the park.

 

"You know you and me aren't too different, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, 
> 
> Lots of love Mj Xx
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @BitsyParker


End file.
